my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saori Yamamoto
Saori Yamamoto '(沙織山本, ''Sari Yamamoto) second year student from U.A. High School, currently enrolled in Class 2-A, Soari gained admittance to the school based on several recommendations made in part of her grandfather's reputation as a retired hero. Somewhat of a wild card among her peers, her aspiration into becoming a pro-hero stems from her desire to prove her metal, in addition to her parent's approval of her choice in career. Appearance Having grown up in the small rural town Fuefuki, Saori grew up with a rather tomboyish demeanor, preferring to keep her hair short and wildly cut while Parting along her forehead. One of the more distinguishing features on her person is evidently her natural hair color, consisting of a bright orange hue that tends to pass her off as some sort of delinquent, often being mistaken for hair dye. Much in the same fashion, her eyes draw in most people she meets eye-to-eye, inheriting an emerald eye color from her mother's side. As a Second year student at U.A. High, Saori's main choice of attire consists of her using the school's trademark uniform, composed of a simple grey jacket with green stripes along the ends of the sleeves, lapels, and shoulders, held together with several gold buttons. In contrast, she wears long dark-green pants with black dress shoes decorated with orange stripes near the end and heel. While out patrolling in her hero costume, it consists of her wearing a feline-esque suit comprised of a black leather jacket, unzipped from the sleeves with her collar flipped out. Being one size smaller, the jacket covers a small portion of her back and exposes most of her chest. In the same trend, Saori wears a cat-eared headband and a collar chained together with a tiger paw at the end, stretching partway down to her knees. Alongside them, she pairs them with a yellow and black stripped brassiere and undergarments, reminiscent to a tiger. For foot attire, she uses knee-high boots that are colored in the same fashion to her clothes, having flat heels and tiger patterned stripes along her legs. Gallery File:U.A. Custom Uniform.png|School Uniform File:NCTiger.png|Hero Costume Personality Growing up in a small rural town along the mountains, Saori spent the majority of her time living in countryside, developing a tomboyish attitude and an utter lack of effeminate qualities her age, typically taking a liking to rough housing and spending most of her time lazing around or breaking her routine by fighting crime in order to get a good "work out" in. In typical fashion, Saori is rather laid-back and takes her time rather than rush herself in her endeavors, preferring to accurate instead of making mistakes in the attempt. Between her roles as a student and a hero, her mannerisms and the way she handles herself differs greatly both roles. As Saori, she is very superstitious and gullible in regards to the supernatural, believing very profusely in similar subjects such as horoscopes, fortune telling, and luck. As such, her firm belief in fate has her views most occasions or situations she finds herself in as her being either very lucky or incredibly unlucky, praising herself whenever fortune smiles on her even for the smallest of things. Although easygoing for the most part, Saori does have a fierce demeanor when it comes to competition, putting just enough effort so as to at least not fall dead last in any sort of competition by or in terms of grades, making it her standard to being first before anyone else. However, in the opposite fashion, she can just as easily become confrontational with others that bother or annoy her, albeit in a sluggish manner. Choosing to maintain herself stress-free by not being so serious all the time, Saori for the most part always maintains a calm composure whenever she can, even while crime fighting if she can, taking careful consideration as to the time and place when she has to take things earnestly. Among her class mates, she purposefully acts naive in order to playfully tease others with her overbearing presence, either to simply mess with them or get a favor out of one of them, commonly in the form of lunch. Although keen to detail, Saori is rather forgetful, especially when it comes to names and faces; when putting her focus one one thing in particular, she tends to forget certain details from another that don't leave an impression on her, much in the same way as people. In turn, she tends to mispronounce names with the faces she does remember, with people having to correct her unnecessarily. Having a penchant for eating due to her Quirk's abilities, Saori spends most of her time hanging around the cafeteria or on the school rooftop eating large home-made lunches at several points throughout the day, possessing a relatively large appetite for a plant-based dishes high in electrolytes. While under the guise of her alter ego, Raiju, Saori does alter her behavior somewhat to fit in her a costume design, becoming much more combative in nature as she fills the role of the wild hero. History Quirk and Abilities '''Thunder Cat (雷鳥の猫, Raichō no Neko) is a Mutant-type Quirk created from Moves * Flying Raijin (): Converting her body into pure static electricity, Saori can temporarily travel as a bolt of energy at terrifying speeds, being her main method travel at extreme distances it short periods. The speed itself is nearly reminiscent to that of a bolt of lightning, scattering across the air and ground as she jolts across nimbly, reaching speeds that nearly mirrors them. While in this state, Saori becomes slightly intangible, rebounding and jumping across multiple surfaces while traveling across electrical sources of energy, riding on top of them to reach her destination more effectively. By using the bursts of electricity to boost her speed evenly, Saori;s frame flickers in and out the longer she remains active, stimulating her body in much the same way. As a result, Saori can evade and move at speeds that equates to the amount of electricity she uses to fuel it, at its lowest, allowing to appear as if she were teleporting, while at its highest, achieving the same speed. *'Volt Strike' (): By building up electricity in her body, Saori charges up several volts worth of energy across her body, firing live electricity from her body in a number of directions. With the sheer amount for amps charged into each one, a single bolt can cause severe electrical burns with muscular spasms taking place afterwards. However, by adjusting their output, the relative shape and size can be altered to encompass regions of her body for greater physical compact rather than serving as a projectile. By surrounding herself with it, she can electrocute anyone who approaches, functioning as a shield of sorts that stops most incoming projectiles or melee weapons. * Thunder Claws (): By exercising her Quirk’s transformative properties, Saori can extend and grow out her nails by a sizable margin, being strong enough to cut through flesh and bone. Mostly attributed to the sheer amount of electricity coursing through them, their cutting power enhanced with her energy makes them extremely sharp to the touch. Combined with her natural finesse and speed, Saori can cut most targets to ribbons without offering much resistance on their part. Upon contact, the nails release a discharge of energy that paralyzes them in place, scrambling their movement. * Super Saori Charge (): Discharging electricity directly into her hair and across her entire body, Saori uses herself as a lightning rod, drawing in and siphoning all manner of electricity and energy away from her from all directions with the purpose of charging others or herself up with it. By taking in such massive quantities of static energy, Saori distributes it into all parts of her body, effectively supercharging numerous aspects of her physical abilities beyond their natural limits, allowing her to fight past her capabilities. By taking them to near superhuman levels typically exhibited by more physical oriented Quirk users, Saori momentarily gains the edge to compete on their level, drastically enhancing her muscles, nerves, and senses by electrically stimulating them with massive levels of electricity. As a result, she becomes much stronger, faster, and quicker to respond, elevating her agility even further beyond, combining her physical performance with hyper awareness while simultaneously empowering her Quirk’s previous moves. *'Beacon Call' (): By emitting a sizeable field of electricity, Saori usesit to locate the electricity produced by people or object from a sizeable distance away from her, drawing her to them. Working to sense those nearby, the releases pulses of static energy that extend to all directions, affecting machinery and devices the harder she focuses on their generally output. In this fashion, they serve as an extra pair of eyes to distinguish the world around her. * Raiju Henshin (雷景, Kaminari Kei; lit. “Lightning Beast Transformation”): Considered the second half of her Quirks main abilities aside from producing electricity, it allows her to undergo severe and drastic transformations that are bestial and feline in nature, adopting the qualities of felines while drastically increasing the level of electrical output she can amass and produce naturally from her body. Taking form in two phases, each form she undergoes enhances her physical prowess even further while altering facets of her personality in reflection of this, becoming more wild and hostile the further along she she goes. Due the transformative nature it has, Saori maintains her transformations solely focused on affecting certain regions of her body rather than a whole, keeping some semblance of control during its use. In these parts, Saori can accumulate and produce even greater amounts of energy that would in normal instances hurt her, all the while attacking with even greater force, causing her muscles to experience the same changes as well. :* First Moon Phase (): Beast hybrid :* Second Moon Phase (): Full cat beast Overall Abilities: *'Immense Speed': *'Heightened Metabolism': *'Heightened Reflexes': *'High Pain Tolerance': *'Keen Intellect': Equipment Electric Collar (電気襟, Denki Eri): A special series of devices hidden behind her collar and jacket, Saori uses three attached around her neck and arms with the intention of electrocuting her periodically during crime fighting, particularly after using her Quirk. Metallic in design, they are ringed in shape and form, colored light grey with black outlining along the center, possessing a singular orange node directly in the middle. Created as a personal request from the Department of Support, each of the collars delivers 250,000 volts of electricity from the electrodes found in the center. Charged by taking in the excessive energy Saori produces from her Quirk, the collars serve to regulate the electricity she generates, storing it for later use, hence ignoring the need to recharge them. In this manner, the collars at more as portable batteries for her to use whenever she finds herself defenseless. Trivia Category:Females Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 2-A Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutation Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training